Réinitialisation des rails
by nesache
Summary: Scorpius calcule enfin Rose.


Un scorose pour cachou le caméléon accro au karaoké.

Dans le cadre du sorcier secret de consolation, projet qui réconforte les gens qui n'ont pas encore reçu leur texte.

OoO

OoO

On avait toujours dit de Scorpius qu'il était un gentil garçon. Quand tu naissais et grandissais chez les Malefoy, et tout particulièrement des Malefoy repentants, il était compliqué d'interpréter ce constat.

Son père Drago lui disait ça, le regard insondable.

Tu es gentil.

Alors Scorpius imaginait l'œil gauche dire bravo mon fils, la gentillesse c'est à la mode et les Malefoy sont in. Alors que l'œil droit lui intimais d'aller manipuler la vieille dame du coin pour passer le temps et de ne revenir qu'une fois sa vie réfléchie, son instinct de tueur revenu et son sens des affaires galopant avec vigueur dans les vergers où se dressent des arbres qui font pousser des gallions.

Scorpius continuait donc à être gentil le cul entre deux chaises, incapable de savoir si ça satisfaisait qui que ce soit.

À Poudlard il avait été envoyé à Serpentard ascendant Poufsouffle. Choisis entre les deux gamin, lui avait dit le choixpeau, tu t'épanouiras quoi que tu fasses. Il avait donc opté pour Serpentard, reculant le moment où il aurait à imposer sa gentille différence au reste du monde. Pour l'instant il restait sur les rails que sa naissance lui traçais, jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps à droite à gauche pour déterminer s'il était prudent d'enfin en sortir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, il ne se lève et ne marche jusque dans la grande salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Vieux…

Son meilleure ami Albus le regarda étrangement, tartine dans la bouche et confiture saliveuse au coin des lèvres.

-T'as pas froid aux pieds ?

Scorpius baissa les yeux pour voir qu'effectivement ses orteils étaient pieds nus.

Et les rails avaient disparues.

Il n'avait rien senti.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie ? Demanda t-il choqué.

Albus entreprit de préparer une nouvelle tartine.

-Dilapider ta fortune ? Ministre? Garde chasse ?

-Garde chasse ?

-Je sais pas t'avais l'air vachement admiratif hier quand Hagrid taillait les rosiers près des serres. Depuis t'as le regard flou. À dîner tu restais assis à regarder ton assiette comme un homard perplexe contemplerait la complexité d'un coquillage et moi comme un con, ben je te parlais, et parlais, parlais, parlais…

Qu'avait bien pu voir Scorpius qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi ? Il rembobina dans sa tête le fil des événements. Le dîner. Les cours de fin de journée. La pause dans le parc. Hagrid. Les rosiers. Le groupe de filles devant les rosiers. Sans visage, sans nom. Le repas de midi. Les toilettes.

Il était allé trop loin.

-Le chandelier murmure des mots doux au verre à pied. Je répète, l'armurier chante rourou à l'épée, continuai Albus en le fixant blasé.

-Tu te souviens du groupe de filles hier, assis près des rosiers ?

-Je ne te réponds pas, à chaque fois je finis par parler dans le vide.

-Albus…C'est d'importance vitale ! Mes rails ont disparues !

-Mec, prend des planches, des clous et construit en d'autres. Si le Poudlard Express avait eu ta philosophie défaitiste, on se taperait des mois de randonnée à chaque départ de vacances.

Il y eut un moment de silence, seulement interrompu par les bruit de craquotage de tartines d'Albus.

-C'était le groupe d'amies de Rose…reprit son ami qui semblait finalement avoir des difficultés à contenir son flot verbal. Tu te souviens...

Rose...La cousine d'Albus ? La personne rousse ? La fille de derrière lui en potion ? L'ange aux cheveux touffus ? Il resta longtemps pensif.

-Et tu comprends, elle s'appelle Rose et elle peut pas s'empêcher de se foutre devant des rosiers alors j'ai…

Ou une de ses amies ? Il fronça les sourcils. Mmmh...Visage anonyme numéro un, visage anonyme numéro deux...Non Rose vraiment ça sonnait mieux.

-Et ta mère en slip de guerre Scorpius ! Écoute moi un peu par Merlin !

-Tu euh…peuxm'arrangerunrendezvousavectacousine ?

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, j'ai changé d'avis, je vais l'observer avant...Étudier ses habitudes...La stalker…

-Tu veux…

Albus cessa de tartiner d'émotion.

-...rentrer dans la famille ? Tu peux m'épouser aussi Darling, pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs…

-Non. Tu me coûterais trop cher en confiture.

-Si tu épouses et engendre des Weasley, attend toi tout de suite à raquer niveau bouffe, radin.

-Tu me présentes alors ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais la stalker avant ? De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? Tu es intimidée par ta propre grand-mère alors ne parlons pas d'une fille…

-Parce que c'est comparable ?

-Et ça fait cinq ans qu'on a la moitié des cours en commun avec elle, vous vous connaissez déjà !

-Mais...Je sais pas, peut-être qu'elle ne m'a pas vu comme moi je l'ai vu hier…

Scorpius prit un air de chien battu. Albus lui enfonça une tartine dans la bouche et se leva.

-Tss. M'obliger à prendre des initiatives comme ça, dit-il en s'étirant. Si mariage se fait, tu me devras mon poids en gelée de coing.

Il se dirigea d'un pas souple et efficace en direction de la table des gryffondors et s'assis sur les genoux de la voisine de Rose.

Il n'y avait pas de chaises de libres.

Donc il s'assoit sur les gens sur les chaises.

On avait vu plus fin serpentard qu'Albus Potter.

Scorpius se fascina soudain pour son assiette. Il était beau n'est-ce pas ? Sa mère lui avait souvent dit, mon fils tu es beau. Sa grand-mère le regardait satisfait, le visage des Black, la délicatesse des Malefoy disait-elle. Et puis il était riche. Mais Rose s'en fichait. Lui même s'en fichait de sa fortune, ce n'était pas comme si il avait des goûts de luxe.

Et il était gentil.

Mais ça il ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne chose.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un vint lui tapoter l'épaule.

-Scorpius ?

Rose s'installa à ses côtés et attrapa une tartine.

-Albus m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. Il m'a aussi dit que tu voulais m'inviter à boire un verre à Pré-au-lard au prochain week end et de ne pas te le dire, que tu n'étais pas encore au courant que tu allais demander.

-C'est paradoxale.

-Assez. C'est pour ça je suis là. Un dialogue, c'est quand même bien plus facile sans que le moulin à parole local n'y rajoute des intentions cachées.

Elle le dévisagea avec curiosité pendant un long moment, la main levée, la tartine stagnant à mi chemin de sa bouche rappelant à Scorpius la capacité qu'avait Albus de buguer dans les positions les plus invraisemblables.

-Tu voudrais aller à Pré au lard avec moi au prochain week end ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

-Tu parles à la tartine ou à moi ?

-À toi crétin.

Il tendit la main vers le pichet de jus de citrouille et s'arrêta au moment où la première goutte allait tomber dans son verre, geste symbolisant sa volonté de s'intégrer à la famille.

-Tu vas le remplir ce verre ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu vas la manger cette tartine ?

Elle mangea, il versa.

-J'aimerai beaucoup venir, dit-il.

Il baissa instinctivement les yeux.

-Ah mes rails sont revenues !

Rose suivit son regard.

-C'est important ? Dis, t'as pas froid aux pieds ?

-Non.

OoO

-Et c'est comme ça que c'est entièrement grâce à moi si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, en témoigne cette sculpture en gelée de coing que vous avez tous eu le privi…

-Il n'en reste plus qu'une moitié de ton œuvre d'art Albus, interrompit son oncle Georges. Tu l'a mise à l'entrée, on a cru que c'était une invitation à se servir.

-QUOI ? Bande de sauvages !

-Tu sais il a raison Albus, souffla Rose, se détournant du discours de haine familiale de son cousin. Cette fois là, j'ai accepté le rendez vous parce que je me disais que seul un monstre de gentillesse pouvait le fréquenter sans l'étrangler. Je m'étais dit, Scorpius il le supporte, ça doit être quelqu'un de bien.

-Ah, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Mon cerveau filtre sa voix...des années que je n'ai pas eu à écouter un seul de ses mots.

-Oui je m'en suis aperçue après...Mais on confond souvent gentillesse et distraction.

Elle se pencha vers lui comme pour l'embrasser mais laissa son geste en suspens.

-En tout cas je suis patient, dit-il, vous êtes frustrant dans cette famille.

-Et toi tu n'as aucun sens de l'initiative.

Il comprit que c'était une invitation à compléter le baiser et s'exécuta.

-Typique ! Ils font leurs trucs là, sans me laisser finir. Respectez le témoin un peu !

-Ta gueule Albus ! cria Lily.

OoO

Ooo

En espérant que cela t'ai satisfait petit lecteur/trice (et Cache)

(J'ai aucun doute là dessus, elle lit le mot scorose et ça fait déjà sa journée à cette folle)

(En plus c'est fluff, arrêtez de me faire écrire du fluff TT)

Review


End file.
